winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 401/Cinélume Script
This is the Rai Dub Script for Season 4, Episode 1 (The Fairy Hunters ) (out side Alfea) Bloom: A new year has started at Alfea. Flora: '''The first year without us, Bloom.. '''Aisha: '''All those memories. '''Tecna: '''It’s a strange feeling going back to school when being on the other side of the desk. '''Stella: '''Yeah, the right side. No more oral presentations, no more tests to pass or homework to do, because, this time, we’re the teachers, right? '''Musa: '''Do you remember, three years ago, we were in their shoes and now we’re- (Girls screaming “The Winx!”) '''Stella: '''Popular, is that what you were about to say, Musa? '''Musa: '''No, Stella. Grown up is what I was about to say. But I wasn’t talking about you. '''Stella: '''Just keep cool, girls. '''Girl #1: It’s Bloom! And Stella! Girl #2: 'It’s so exciting to meet you. You’re Aisha, Princess of Andros. And you’re Tecna! We’ve heard so much about you. '''Girl #3: '''Can I have you autograph, Bloom? '''Bloom: '''I think I forgot my pen. Uh? '''Stella: '''You have to excuse her, she’s new at this. (Girls gasp) '''Aisha: '''Wow, this is quite the welcome. '''Tecna: '''Tell me about it. It’s almost makes me miss the Trix, even they were less aggressive. '''Musa: '''Hurry up, Stella, we’re late. '''Stella: '''I’ve got to run girls, duty calls. See you around, okay? (Inside Alfea) '''Griselda: '''Hello ladies. It’s a pleasure to see you again. Welcome back. '''Bloom: '''Morning, Miss Griselda. '''Griselda: '''Follow me, please. The Headmistress is waiting for you. But first, let me take you to your room. '''Aisha: '''Don’t worry, we know the way! (Girls laugh) '''Griselda: '''Wait! '''Bloom: '''Huh? (Girls gasp) '''Clarice: '''Yes? '''Aisha: '''Uh, who are you? This is our room. (Girls gasp) '''Clarice: '''No it’s not. This is our room. '''Griselda: '''Clarice’s right. This area’s for students. Your room are situated in the teacher’s wing. I thought you knew. '''Faragonda: '''You’re no longer students, girls. You better get used to the idea. '''Bloom: '''Hi, Miss Faragonda. '''Faragonda: '''Come to my office. We have much to talk about. '''Alice: '''This was the Winx room? '''Griselda: '''Exactly, study hard and if you’re lucky, you’ll be as good as them. (Faragonda’s office) '''Faragonda: '''Thank you for accepting my invitation to teach, girls. I’m sure your presence here will be very useful to the students of Alfea. For new students, just learning about the world of magic, your experience as Enchantix fairies will be enlightening. '''Bloom: '''I just hope we live up to their expectations. '''Faragonda: '''All you have to do is be yourselves. I almost forgot. These are for you. (Bloom gasps) '''Flora: '''What beautiful Enchantix wings! '''Faragonda: '''They’re keys, to enter the heart of our school. (Girls gasp) '''Faragonda: '''Welcome to the Hall of Enchantments. Only a few honored people know of it. '''Bloom: '''I thought I knew every inch of Alfea. Boy, was I wrong. What is this place? '''Faragonda: '''The entire history of the magic dimension’s here. Think of it as a museum of magic. Here, you can find the past, the present, and even the future. '''Musa: '''We’re here too. Wow! '''Faragonda: '''You’re celebrities now, but you must remember one thing, the most important thing of all. A fairy’s life is an endless journey. You must never believe you are at the end of your journey. '''Stella: '''Are you saying that all that work we’ve put into becoming Enchantix fairies didn’t help at all? '''Faragonda: '''This is the Great Book of Fairies. Read it, and you’ll see that each transformation leads to a change, new powers, new horizons. '''Stella: '''New outfits, this I’ve gotta see. '''Faragonda: '''Don’t just look at the pictures, Stella. You should all read it. Then you’ll find out the infinite magic levels that a fairy can reach. There’s a level above Enchantix called Believix. '''Tecna: '''Believix? '''Faragonda: '''You have considerable powers. Because of your strength, you have become Guardian Fairies, Guardians of your world. Your spells affect nature and technology, but with the Believix power, for the first time, you’ll be able to reach the heart of the peak, their feelings. '''Bloom: '''It’s fantastic being an Enchantix fairy, but to be a Believix would be the best! '''Flora: '''With our new powers, we’d be able to help other people like never before. '''Faragonda: '''The Believix power would give you new energy. It would also give you the power to heal whoever is in need. (Bloom gasps) '''Faragonda: '''But everything will take time, and when the time comes, all the Believix secrets will be revealed. In the meantime, read. Mm. '''Bloom: '(Yells) Relax, just paintings. 'Faragonda: '''Pictures of the magic dimension’s enemies. The Ancestors, the Trix, Lork Darkar, Valtor, all your enemies are here. But there are also some forgotten figures and threats that...one day, you may have to face. '''Bloom: '''There are so many. '''Faragonda: '''They are magic’s shadows. Against them, a fairy must make her own light shine stronger. '''Bloom: '''What’s behind this? '''Faragonda: '''No! '''Bloom: '''Who are they? '''Faragonda: '''Nobody, Bloom. Let’s go back now. We can’t keep your friends waiting. You should get some rest. Your classes start tomorrow. (Tomorrow, in Alfea’s hallways) '''Flora: '''Are you nervous? '''Musa: '''Totally. '''Tecna: '''I think I’ve got something here that’ll chill you out. Can you hear me, guys? '''Musa: '''Huh? '''Timmy (on phone): '''Hey, princesses. '''Stella: '''Brandon! '''Aisha: '''Is this for real? '''Tecna: '''It really is the Specialists. I would say in the flesh, but that would be stretching the truth. '''Riven: '''Hey. (Musa giggles) '''Stella: '''Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. '''Aisha: '''I miss you so much, Nabu. '''Nabu (on phone): '''I miss you too, Aisha. '''Riven (on phone): '''You look great, Musa. '''Musa: '''So do you, but it would be better if you were actually here. '''Brandon (on phone): '''Well, we wanted to be here in person, but Codatorta’s got the Red Fountain Specialists busy with some surprise tests. '''Bloom: '''I can’t see Sky. He’s hiding somewhere in here, isn’t he? I know he loves to make those big entrances. '''Timmy (on phone): '''No. '''Bloom: '''Huh? '''Timmy (on phone): '''Not this time, Bloom. I’m sorry, he did leave a message for you, though. I’m just sending it to you now. '''Tecna: '''Got it, Timmy. '''Bloom: '''Where is he? '''Sky (on phone): '''Hello Bloom. I hope you can forgive me for not being there. You see, since I’ve become the King of Eraklyon, my life, our lives, have changed a little bit. But I...I know you understand. I have so many new duties and responsibilities, meetings, and audiences, and a million other things that have force me to stay here. And kept me away from the person I love the most. Good luck with your new job, Bloom, and I promise that we’ll be together soon. '''Griselda: '''Your class is waiting, ladies. (All gasp, then laugh) '''Griselda: '''What, what are you all laughing at? (In the classroom) '''Bloom: '''Welcome, everyone. My name is Bloom, and this is the first time my friends and I have ever taught anything. I think we were less frightened when we were in the Dark Dimension of Obsidian. (Girls laugh) '''Bloom: '''My friends and I will show you how wonderful, unique, and important it is to be a fairy. So let’s begin our course of...of...has our course got a name? '''Tecna: '''Winxology. (Girls cheer) '''Bloom: '''A-ha! (Girls gasp, giggle, cheer) '''Stella: '''Wa-oh. (Laughs) (Girls cheer) '''Tenca: '''Aisha is showing us that magic isn’t everything. Training and healthy life style is the secret to facing any challenge. '''Clarice: '''Training and life style? I thought it would be something a lot more exciting coming from the famous Winx. '''Bloom: '''To give you an example of what we’re talking about, we set up a little something in the courtyard. '''Flora: '''I kind of...special obstacle course. (Outside) '''Stella: '''A kind of special? Who came up with this nightmare? '''Tecna: '''It’s an exclusive project. Professor Palladium helped me put it together. '''Griselda: '''Come along, girls! '''Clarice: '''They’re so full of themselves. Who did they think they are? Rockstars? They think they can come and impress us with their special effects? Those Winx aren’t that extraordinary. They’re just a bunch of lucky girls and spoiled princesses. '''Alice: '''Why are you saying that, Clarice? They’re Enchantix fairies. '''Clarice: '''I think they’re just vain girls with no qualities. But you can think what you like, Alice. '''Alice: '''Huh? '''Clarice: '''I think somebody might be about to change her mind. '''Girl #4: '''Oh. '''Alice: '''Huh? '''Clarice: '''Fireball, colored fire, ideal for celebrating special occasions. '''Griselda: '''Move along now, girls. Take your seats. '''Clarice: '''And this is definitely a special occasion. '''Girl #5: '''Where’d you go? The show’s about to start, I thought you were going to miss it. '''Clarice: '''I’d never miss this. '''Alice: '''Here we go. Watch! (Clarice giggles) '''Musa: '''And now, ladies and gentlemen, teachers and students, here is a number we’d like to call “A Day in a Winx Life”! (Bloom, Aisha, and Flora sighs) (Enchantix transformation for Bloom, Aisha, and Flora.) '''Bloom: '''Winx Enchantix! (Girls: Oh, wow!) (Bloom gasps, girls gasp) '''Stella: '''I’m afraid to look. '''Palladium: '''Maybe we overestimated, I mean- '''Tecna: '''Professor, you know Bloom. She can overcome anything. (Girls cheer) '''Bloom: '(Laughs) It’s your turn, Aisha. 'Aisha: '''You were fast, but watch this. Morphix Surfboard! (Bloom and Flora laughs, girls gasp) '''Stella: '''Can I open my eyes? Can I open my eyes?! (Tecna and Musa cheer, girls cheer) '''Aisha: '''Now for the grand finale, beat that. '''Flora: '''I’ll try. But the important thing is not winning, but making us all look good! (Giggles) Nature Dust! (Stella and Tecna giggles) '''Clarice: '''Good, very good. But let’s see if they can escape this. (Aisha and Bloom gasps) '''Griselda: '''Everybody back to your rooms! '''Bloom: '''Oh no! Dragon Sun Power, I command you, come to me! '(Note: Unsure of line) (Clinic) Bloom: 'How are you feeling? '''Flora: '''I’m fine, girls, really. It was just the smoke and the shock. '''Musa: '''And a stupid trick by a student. '''Flora: '''What are you talking about, Musa? '''Aisha: '''Don’t worry, Flora. Thanks to Tecna, we caught the suspect. Guess who she is. (Miss Faragonda’s office) '''Tecna: '''You’re not aware of it, but those fireballs are made out up of seventy-five percent iridescent blasto fossilory, a powder easily picked up by my Omni detector, which, in turn, lead us to your backpack. This box was found inside it. You’re in big trouble. '''Alice: '''No, it wasn’t me. Please, you got to believe me. '''Faragonda: '''I am deeply sorry that this happened. You’re silly little trick put many girls’ lives at risk. I thought you were a good fairy, destined for great things. Obviously, I was wrong. '''Griselda: '''Alice, you are expelled from Alfea. You will leave the school tomorrow morning. '''Alice: '''No! Please, no! (Clinic) '''Bloom: '''What do you think you’re doing? Where are you going? '''Flora: '''I want to speak to Alice, now. '''Stella: '''Forget it, don’t you think you’ve had enough drama today? '''Flora: '''I want to meet her, I need to know why she did it. (Outside) '''Alice: '''Why should I wait until tomorrow to leave. I don’t want anybody to see me. They don’t believe me, so...huh? Oh no, it’ Flora. Mm. Hm? '''Flora: '''Where did she go? Her room was empty, and her friends haven’t seen her. She took all her - huh? Who are they? '''Ogron: '''So, this is Alfea, the famous fairy school. '''Anagan: '''Hello. '''Flora: '''Can I help you? Are you looking for someone? '''Ogron: '''Maybe you can help us, little fairy. We’re looking for a girl named Bloom. We’re old friends of her’s. '''Flora: '''I know Bloom’s friends very well, but I don’t know you. '''Gantlos: '''Ogron asked you a question, fairy! '''Ogron: '''Now, now, let’s not lose our temper, Gantlos. I’m sure she’ll tell us. Where’s Bloom? '''Flora: '''Why don’t you find out yourself! '''Ogron: '''That’s exactly what I’m going to do. Gantlos, Duman, Anagan! Split up and find that girl! I don’t care what you have to do or who you have to hurt, just find her! (Library) '''Bloom: '''This book is really incredible. Listen to this- '''Alice: '''Bloom, Bloom! '''Stella: '''Sh! Quiet, Alice. We’re in the library! '''Alice: '''Flora...Flora’s in danger. '''Tecna: '''What are you talking about? You better not be lying again. '''Alice: '''Four men just came to the school, and they’re looking for you, Bloom! (Outside) '''Bloom: '''There she is! '''Tecna: '''Is she alright? '''Aisha: '''What happened? '''Ogron: '''She wasn’t very polite. '''Aisha: '''Hm? '''Musa: '''Huh? '''Ogron: '''Perhaps you could be a little more helpful. We’re looking for a girl named Bloom. '''Bloom: '''I’m Bloom. '''Ogron: '''Good news, Wizards. We found her. '''Bloom: '''Winx Enchantix! (Winx Enchantix, excluding Flora) '''Ogron: '''Such beautiful wings. That’s what makes a fairy so special. '''Duman: '''It’s almost a shame to tear them off. '''Tecna: '''Huh? '''Bloom: '''I’ve seen your ugly faces before! I don’t know who you are, but you just came to the wrong place! '''Ogron: '''Wrong place, well I don’t think so. '''Duman: '''This is exactly where we want to be. And you’re the one wanted. '(Note: Unsure of line) (Bloom screams) Aisha: 'Enchantix Plasma! Huh? '''Anagan: '''Looking for me, fairy? You are so slow. '''Tecna: '''Electric Storm! '''Ogron: '''You’re...weak...fairies. '''Duman: '''All this exercise is making me hungry. '''Alice: '''Back off! '''Bloom: '''No, Alice! Don’t! '''Gantlos: '''Listen to Bloom, Alice. (Laughs) You have no chance. '''Alice: '''Says who? '(Note: Unsure of line) Musa: 'Magic Bass Boom! '''Gantlos: '''This is getting boring. '''Musa: '''Huh? Disco Shell! (Screams) '''Bloom: '''You asked for this. Dragon Energy! '''Ogron: '''Hm. That was fun. '''Wizgiz: '''Merlin’s beard, what’s going here? '''Ogron: '''Everything’s under control, old man, go back to sleep. '''Bloom: '''Fire Ray! '''Ogron: '''I have bad news for you, Bloom. The Wizards of the Black Circle are immune to the fairy’s power. '''Stella: '''Sun Energy Burst! (Gantlos laughs) '''Stella: '''That’s impossible. '''Bloom: '''Dragon Energy! '''Ogron: '''The more you attack me, the stronger I get. I can absorb your energy, drop by drop. '''Bloom: '''Dragon Fury! '''Ogron: '''You have no chance against us! '''Bloom: '''Huh? (Screams) '''Ogron: '''I’ve been waiting for you for such a very long time. The Black Circle welcomes you, Bloom. Hunters, unite. May the doors of the Black Circle open wide! (Girls, excluding Flora, including Alice, scream) '''Aisha: '''Let go! '(Note: Unsure of line) '''Stella: '''Everything’s so dark! '''Musa: '''Nice, I can’t see anything! '''Ogron: '''Don’t try to resist, Bloom. Allow your destiny to be fulfilled! (Bloom screams) '''Bloom: '''No! '''Alice: '''No! '''Ogron: '''Finally, we’ve captured the last Earth fairy! '''Anagan: '''Hey, Ogron, what’s happening? '''Ogron: '''It’s the universe spirits. The circle has rejected her. This fairy, she’s not the one we’re looking for. '''Girl #6: '''It’s Bloom! She’s over there! '''Clarice: '''Mm. '''Alice: '''Bloom. Oh. '''Ogron: '''There’s nothing for us here, gentlemen. The hunt is still on! '''Bloom: '''Huh? (Faragonda’s office) '''Faragonda: '''Damages get repaired. Broken things get fixed, and wounds heal. But under no circumstances should you lose your confidence. '''Aisha: '''We disappointed everyone, especially those girls out there who look up to us. '''Faragonda: '''Popularity is fleeting, but a fairy’s value is her strength. '''Tecna: '''I’d think someone should tell Stella that. (Outside) '''Stella: '''Autograph, anyone? Want a picture? You can ask me for anything. How...how about a Stella Makeover? Oh. (Faragonda’s office) '''Faragonda: '''Follow me, someone out here want’s to say something. Hello, Clarice. '''Clarice: '''Headmistress, Alice is innocent. The fireball was my idea. I didn’t mean to get her into trouble. '''Faragonda: '''Miss Griselda has told me everything. But I appreciate your honesty. '''Griselda: '''I appreciate your honesty as well. '''Clarice: '''But...I thought I was going to be expelled. '''Griselda: '''Well, I was going to expel you, but someone changed my mind. '''Clarice: '''Thank you, thank you, thank you! '''Griselda: '''Don’t thank me. Thank your friend, Alice. '''Clarice: '''Thank you. '''Faragonda: '''It’s for the sake of people like Alice and Clarice that you must continue being the best fairies that you can be. '''Bloom: '''Yes, and face dangers like the Wizards of the Black Circle. '''Tecna: '''Who were they anyway? And what do they want? '''Faragonda: '''It’s an ancient story, Tecna. Ogron and the fairy hunters are from the darkest time in the history of terrestrial fairies. To face this new threat, you’ll need to be very strong, stronger than ever. You’re journey to go beyond Enchantix starts today. And, the Believix spell will be your next goal. The book will show you the way. Keep it close, follow it’s teachings, and you’ll have hundreds of possibilities to choose from. Each time, you will grow as fairies, inside and out. '''Bloom: '''We’re ready for anything, Miss Faragonda. '''Faragonda: '''And it’s time I told you the story I hoped I’d never have to tell again. (End of episode.) Category:Scripts Category:Season 4 Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Scripts Category:Season 4 Scripts